Bubbles, Blubber, and Some Wet Fur
by explodinghead
Summary: What happens when Sonic transforms into the very thing he hates? The technology was Tails'- no, Robotnik's- no, it doesn't matter. Very slippery. Caution: wet floor.


Robotnik was ready.

A sly smile covered his face as dozens of machines fired countless bullets at his enemy. None of them reached their target, but that was expected. It was simply to distract and make the "Blue Blur" feel overconfident.

"We're just playing around, Doctor. What's your real plan?"

Robotnik's grape-shaped eyes glanced at the hedgehog. "You'll see. Right now, get a load of this!"

The hedgehog stopped for a few seconds.

"I'm waiting..." he said as his left foot tapped the ground.

"SONIC, LOOK OUT!" Tails screamed.

Sonic quickly turned his head, but it was too late. A bullet hit him from behind and plunged into his back.

* * *

Joy spread all over the doctor's face as his worst nightmare collapsed.

Tails tried to process everything. The bullet in his best friend's back, the sudden change, and the- was- what was happening?

"Sonic!" he said as he rushed to his side.

The interesting thing was that there was no blood. No wound, even.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

No response.

The fox's sadness transformed instantly into anger when he saw a huge, satisfied smile on Robotnik's face.

"How dare you be happy?" he cried as he pulled out a ray-gun of his own and shot the doctor.

* * *

Sonic's head felt light as he rose up from the ground. He lifted himself up and noticed he was... dripping?

"Hey, Eggbutt! What did you do to me?" he asked as his head turned towards Robotnik.

Robotnik rose from his chair in a similar condition.

"Apparently your friend STOLE MY plans! It was my original idea to transform-"

"What? No! It was my original idea to-"

Sonic face-palmed as he watched the two geniuses argue over whose idea it was. However, when his hand and face made contact, water squirted and splashed all over.

"Wait! Chill with the arguing. What's happened to us? I'm not at my pinnacle of wonderfulness, if you can't tell."

Robotnik and Tails exchanged glares before speaking.

"Well, it was my idea to invent the ray gun," Tails began.

"That had the same technology as my-"

"No! It was actually MY idea to-"

Sonic tried to cover Tails' mouth, but the effect was a cold splash to the face, soaking the sidekick's fur.

"Okay, enough with the arguments! What happened?"

"Well, it was my idea to-"

"NO! No ideas! Robotnik, your turn!"

Everyone, Sonic included, was surprised that the hero chose the villain to speak. With great reverence, Robotnik stood up, as much as a wet blob can stand up.

"Sonic, we are now made up of water. Water is our being. It was my i-"

"No! Stop with ideas!" Sonic said, punching Robotnik in the stomach. The move was regretted immediately when Sonic failed to pull it out. In fact, the belly of Robotnik invited Sonic's hand, arm, and entire body!

In horror, the two realized that they "had become one in unity" and all that rot. In any case, they were connected and it would be hard for Tails to do anything about it. How can you separate one piece of water from another?

"Oh, that's just great. We need to disconnect somehow."

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

Even in a liquid form, Sonic retained his famous super speed, and splashed around like crazy trying to get Robotnik off of him.

The result was not a disconnection, but water splashing everywhere.

"You fool! The entire network is electric!"

Sonic stopped and looked at all the wires and tubes soaked completely in water.

"We need to get out of here before the place blows up!" Tails cried.

Reflecting on Tails' words, Sonic and Robotnik felt a very strong vibration.

"No, not my beautiful building!"

Sonic grabbed Tails' arm to give a boost, but the result was only more wet fur.

"Don't worry, Sonic, I'll just fly out the window!"

The great hero looked back at his friend and smiled. At an amazing speed, the watery hedgehog (or would that be hedgehog-y water?) sped throughout the building, looking for an exit.

Just as they exited, the building collapsed in on itself. As remarkable and earth-shattering as that was, the two didn't notice the event. Their attention was on a pink hedgehog who was about to hug them.

Amy extended her arms to hug Sonic, but he carried no weight and she passed right through the two.

"Argh! Sonic!" she said, trying not to trip.

"What happened to you?"

"A simple invention created by me enabled Sonic's body to become liquid. Much to my distress, Tails stole my work, it seems, and used the same technology on me. After contact, the hedgehog and I joined together as one liquid body."

"So... I can't kiss my beloved?"

Sonic's expression transformed to horror as he watched Amy try to hug him.

"Hey! Cut that out!" he said, splashing her.

"Tehehe! You're so silly, Sonic. Oh wait! I forgot my bathing suit! I'll be right back!"

With that, Amy skipped away without one concern.

"Quick, we have to find a place to hide!"

"And where would that be? One does not simply hide from Amy."

"The ocean!" Sonic said, running at top speed towards a bridge and diving off.

"You fool! We'll drown!"

"Wait? Water can drown?"

The two plunged towards the ocean. There was nothing to be done, save for choosing the final words.

"In my defence, it really was my idea-"

"Oh, shut up!"

THE END

* * *

See? I can write tragedy!

"Written for the Kelviniana forum Dark Waters of Halloween challenge."

Contest is over! This story got third place.

Thanks to Aspiring Mythmaker, Lord Kelvin, Qwisse, and friends for pointing out all the grammar/plot issues.


End file.
